This invention relates to a means for use in the consumption of food, and, in particular, to an implement that enables food to be easily lifted and held for consumption in a controlled manner.
There are several different types of eating implements available in the market place ranging from the standard western knife, fork and spoon to the Chinese, and far eastern, chopsticks. Each culture is skilled in using their own types of eating implements, and there is little cross over between cultures.
There are advantages and disadvantages with each type of eating implement and each culture is adept in using their own type of implements. Chopsticks seem to provide the most adaptable and manipulative means for the consumption of food, allowing the food to be lifted to the mouth for consumption without penetration or damage of the food. The drawback with Chopsticks is that they are not simple to use, and require good dexterity and hand eye co-ordination. This has had an impact on usage made of chopsticks in the western cultures.
In addition, there are a number of types of food in western culture which are particularly difficult to eat using conventional chopsticks, such as, for example, sandwiches, pizza, burgers or the like. Certain types of popular foods, such as chicken drumsticks or the like, are awkward to eat using conventional chopsticks due to their size and/or shape. Thus it is often required that a person eats such foodstuffs using either a knife and fork or else their hands. The use of a knife and fork is disadvantageous when compared to chopsticks since it is a two handed operation.
The present invention is aimed at providing an adapted stick arrangement which offers simple and convenient use in the consumption of food.